Lonely Heart
by Rawkysand
Summary: Sailor Pluto ponders about her life. OneShot.


**Lonely Hearts**

By OrangeThunder

A/N: Wrote this after dreaming I was her. Erm... uh... heehee. It's not my best but still... I'm going to revise this one day cause I know I could do better than this and there's something missing. Critque welcomed.

Setsuna's PoV

I am Sailor Pluto. I am the Guardian of Time. I am the descendant of Chronos, the ancient and forgotten God of Time.

I was fated to guard the door forever and ever. I was never to leave my post for all infinity. Centuries would turn into millennium. Millennium would turn into eons. I would just stand there, with my garnet orb on the top of my long, white stick. Waiting.

There was such little event occurring in such place as this. The other two Sailor Senshi, Uranus and Neptune, is the same. We are destined to stay in the same place alone for all eternity. I expect them to be more active than I am though. They guard the earth from outside threats and I only guard a simple time door.

There where times where people broke the taboo of time travelling and I kill them without hesitation. I don't like it, but it is my sworn duty. A duty given to me by the ever-graceful Queen Serenity. The ruler of the Silver Millennium. I would look up in the sky and see images of Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity. It's the only thing that keeps me going. "See the white light."

It can get very lonely. There is no one to sit with me and talk with me. No one to laugh with. No one to share love with.

Then, one day, in the 30th Century, Neo-Queen Serenity came to me and spoke to me. She was the first person that I haven't killed for a long, long time. She is more beautiful than ever. It has been a long, long time since I last saw her. She came to see how I was and if I had any problem. I did not and I said that I was okay. I didn't need to tell her how lonely I was, as she already knew. She experienced and knew true loneliness but not to the fullest degree. Once in a while, she would come to me to have a little talk with me. Told me of Crystal Tokyo and her four Guardians. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. They were so lucky. They had the Neo-Queen and each other. Sometimes she would talk about her husband and their daughter.

Suddenly, Princess Small Lady Serenity appeared in front of me. She told me of her isolation. Not true loneliness. She had her parents and the Inner Guardians. Sometimes her parents had business afar. She had friends, the Inners, but she wanted friends at her age or someone who truly understood her. I understood her feeling. It is a feeling I knew far, far too well.

I would tell her of my past. How I never had anyone to talk with. How I had to protect the time door. Shortly after, we became unlikely friends. I would often give her advices when she was confused. She would come more often. I was grateful for her. Every moment is cherished.

Then, all of a sudden, I was allowed to leave my post for a day. Neo-Queen Serenity personally requested this. She knew how lonely I got. Someone else took over my duty for a day. I wonder who it was. I was allowed to come out, just like Uranus and Neptune, to attend Venus and Jupiter's wedding. I never expected Venus and Jupiter to be a couple but I suppose that they are perfect for each other.

Even though I greatly enjoyed this day, it made me realise how lonely I truly am when I saw Venus and Jupiter exchanged their vows and kisses. How long I wanted to experience that! But, alas, I cannot for I am the lone Guardian of Time. Doomed to defend the time door forever alone.

I cried at their wedding. I cried for their happiness and my solitude. I used to ask myself this one question: Why me? Why must I guard this time door on my own for all eras? Now that I am older, I realised that fate can be cruel. Not every question is answered.

It is the way of life. There are four steps in the cycle of life. Birth, life, suffering and death. We come to existence, we laugh and cry, and we die. Fate is uncompassionate. Even I am reborn again and again, only to live the same kind of life.

So here I am again. Back to protecting the time door. The Inners protects the Neo-Queen Serenity but they have companions. Mercury and Mars had their own Prince Charming. Venus and Jupiter had each other. Small Lady had Diana. Neo-Queen Serenity had King Endymion. But us, the Outers, have no one at all. Even though Uranus and Neptune both have the exact same duty, they cannot protect the Earth together.

Each passing second feels like a minute. Minutes would turn into hours. Hours into months. Even a year feels like eons.

I keep standing by the door with grace. Looking through the fog of time.

I feel ever so lonely even though Small Lady and her mother visit me some of the time. Those appreciated visits feel ever so short.

But, I am the Guardian of Time.

I am the lone sentinel of the sacred door.

Defending it for all eternity. Standing with dignity.

Waiting for intruders. Waiting for the Neo-Queen. Waiting for Small Lady.

Waiting, forever waiting.


End file.
